The Soul Aflame
by Jinn the Master Sage
Summary: Jinn's past is being revealed and his draconic side is unleashed. Ch 12 is up! For newcomers to this tale, A young man's adventures with Eliwood's team, beginning with Ch.22(in the game).
1. A Not So Deserted Desert

**The Soul Aflame**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters. They belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Hey this is my first Fic so any kinda critism is ok. Also if anyone knows what the people whom i talk with at the begining.

Oh well here goes nothing........really.

Im thinking those people will be Erk, Priscilla, Raven, and Jinn my main character in most of my upcoming fics.

So buckle up and don't be too critical.

"Of all the places..........Why did I let you drag me into this desert?", said Lloy; although the ghostly after image which had asked, disappeared shortly afterwards. Another quickly appeared, continuing, "A forest, a hill, somewhere with shade and backup, but no. We're here with Jinn's crazy magical theories."

"Hey it's not that bad", replied the sword-wielding mage, dodging an arrow and frying the sender with an elfire.

"Well at least find did you find what you wanted?", inquired the real assassin, driving his Wao Dao down an archer's throat. He then leapt backward up into the air disappearing and reappeared on the ground; Wao Dao away and his two killing edges out and ready.

"Yep, the Pyrocitor, the flame sword, is mine."

"Good, now let's get out of h....

He was interrupted by a sudden, "Arrgh...."

At the sound of his comrade falling, Lloy, turned, only to be nailed with an arrow to the shoulder in his mental absence. Both warriors had fallen with more wounds than years between them. As they blacked out they saw enemy nomads draw upon them, ropes in hand.

Jinn awoke with a bump. He didn't open his eyes, his time as a mercenary captive had taught him that. The first thing he noticed was the hard wooden floor beneath him. The second was that it felt like it was moving! He dared open his for a quick glance.

It appeared to be a giant sled, pulled by many horses. He listened and heard several voices.

"I coulda swore his eyes just opened, or twitched, or..." A second voice interrupted the first.

"Let 'im wake. I'll get him fer what 'e did ter Zepher."

"There'll be none o' that.", a third voice said, "We can't kill him till they get to da boss."

_Good,_ he thought, _at least they won't kill me for now._ He opened his eyes again, fully, and sat up, making the three brigands jump, turn, and look at him. Jinn, however, paid them no mind. He was looking for his weapons and Lloy.

_Ah _

Lloy was still unconscious next to him. He continued looking around and saw their weapons and amour in a bundle, a couple of feet away. He shimmied over to Lloy, only to get kicked in the gut by the man he believed to be the second speaker.

"Gah.....!", he blurted out, rolling dangerously close to the edge of the sled.

"Ah....ah.....ah.....", said the third and largest brigand, waging his finger, "we can't kill him Sento!". He then stuck his massive foot between Jinn and the edge quicker than someone his size should be able to move. Jinn quickly struggled to his own feet, hands and, well, feet bound. A new brigand ran towards them knocking Jinn back over and shouting,

"Oi, tie down the runts! Them lords we been chasin' have been spotted! We're converging and everyone needs to be ready!". He paused here to make sure they followed his orders, before running back in the direction he came from. The three brigands smiled. Soon there'd be blood.

Well that was a uniqe beginning. Oh well. next chapter should be up the weekend. Oh and thanx to everyone who helped especially Warp Slash Gundam who got my lazy butt in gear to write these in the first place.


	2. A Mutual Awakening

Hi, I'm back earlier than expected. If you don't like it lump it, or blame iton Warp Slash Gundam, 'cause its his fault.

Anydangways, I think my new friends are called muses and door bell. Oh, wellhere they are.

opens door

Me- Why hello there.......

Raven- Stop looking at her that way ........

Erk- Nice place ya got here. Is there a library?.............

Priscilla-Hello............

Raven- I SAID STOP!

Me- Oh dear. Its gonna be a looooooong Fic.So here we go!

-

**Ch. 2: A Mutual Waking**

Lloy's eyes flickered open. The first thing he noticed was dark and lots of it.

_Oh no, _he thought, _I've either been asleep for a few hours or I've been bli....._ His thoughts were interrupted by the realization of the hard floor beneath him. That meant capture. He hoped Jinn was still okay. He slowly rose, bound by tight, biting rope. He opened his eyes again and saw Jinn looking up at, glad to see his friend was okay. _We'll at least we're still alive. I just hope nothing happened.... _A grumpy looking brigand ran toward them, scowling. As he slowed down he hollered his name,

"Oi! I'm Senta! And if you even think of escapin'........" Senta grinned and pointed to the large axe on his back. Lloy looked down. He could easily assassinate the fool, it's what he was good at, but that would attract attention, which they didn't need. He sat back down next to Jinn.

_The boy looks tired, _he thought seeing the shadows under Jinn's eyes cast by a nearby fire. _He looks almost ghostly._ He heard a sharp noise and jerked his head in the direction. He could see columns of flame blasting upward from the ground far off that reminded him of Jinn's elfire spell. In the light of the magic fire he could've sworn he saw a wyvern's shadow, but no wyverns only roosted in Bern. Lloy shook his head and looked back at J inn who was being chewed out by Senta for reaching for a magic tome.

"I just wanted something to read..."

"Now don't you give me that! I've seen you mages before! One peek at that book and I'm a pile o' ashes a few feet back!"

Lloy sighed at looked back at what he could only assume to be a battle. It reminded him of his time with the old Fang for some reason. He remembered back when he was an aspiring to be a full fledged Fang. But that was before She came destroyed the Fang he knew and loved. He shook his head again, as if to shake away the lingering memories. _Not here, _he thought, _No. I'm with the boy now and my duties have changed. _He looked back at the boy and saw him sleeping on the tome he had stolen back while Senta was working the fire. He withdrew his hands back into his assassin's cape. A look of surprise flashed on his face, but only for a moment. His blades hadn't been taken. He remembered what the man who sold them to him said- two killing edges can give you an edge on the foe. But he couldn't put the boy in a dangerous position it might trigger.........no. It was enough to know. The boy's soul was aflame. He was one of them.

Me- ow my toof urts i tink waven got a widdle cwazy wit his obsessive bid bwova attitude-shakes noggin

anyways its my first fic so be as critical or as not in any reviews (send me some please.......anybody?.........)

next chapter will be up in the weekend and until next time....

Raven- Keep your paws and your eyes off my sister!


	3. Into The Thick Of It

Me-Hey its me. duh.Any ways welcome back to my fic. Here we are in chapter 3 of my first fic. I'm so excited. Well you all obviously aren't because I've only gotten 2 reviews and both of them have been from WarpSlash Gundam the guy who whipped my lazy butt into writing this in the first place!

Priscilla-Hey don't get so angry. Too much rage and anger is bad for you, I meanjust look at what they did to my brother...

Raven-> RAGE-HATRED-ANGER

Erk-Your library sucks.

Me- Meh, oh well. Please Review.

The bandits around Jinn looked really scared. They must not be winning that battle they were so concerned about, not that it mattered to Jinn. As soon as his headache was gone we would strike. He had memorized his thunder spell just now and couldn't wait to use it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a brigand giving him a quick shove and slamming Jinn over the head with an axe handle.

When he woke up, Jinn saw several strangers peering down at him. He closed his eyes again and tried to tune out their ringing voices, but to no avail.

"Come on......," the first voice, a deep almost rugged voice, pleaded, "Can I please?? Just one hack or stab or anything?"

"They're obviously not Black Fang!! NO!!" cried a tough, slightly feminine voice, "I mean, good sweet Elimine, Hector. If they were Black Fang, why would they be unconscious and bleeding, surrounded by dead Fangs?! HMM?! Why would they be tied up with ropes inscribed with the message: 'Black Fang; we kill because we care.'?"

After that barrage, a third voice, not as tough as the others, but filled with inner I have an idea. We'll leave them tied up, but take them with us all the same."

Jinn stopped listening and, slowly allowing his fatigue from the last few days catch up with him, slipped into unconsciousness.

His eyes flickered open, uncontrollably. RED!!! He involuntarily jumped and knocked his head against that of the mysterious person above.

"OW!!", shouted a voice, obviously female. The young woman it belonged to took a few steps back holding her fore head, her eyes cringing. Another woman, this one with an obnoxious pink hairdo, screeched out with a squeaky voice,

"Omigosh, Priscilla! Are you OK?" Priscilla, the girl Jinn had bumped foreheads with replied,

"Yes. Ouch. I'm just glad he's finally awake." She groaned as she continued, "Oh why can't we heal ourselves?" This question did not appear to be aimed at anyone in particular.

Jinn sat up in the cot like thing he was in. This made the two healers (he guessed by their attire) jump and turn to him. It wasn't like he posed a threat to them now. He was still tied up. He took this opportunity to get his first good look at his surroundings. The girl with the squeaky voice and pink hair was wearing a long pink dress, and was holding a staff in a position that made it look like she was about to smack Jinn across the back of the head.

_Heh, yeah right. _He shifted his attention to the tent he was in. It was large and colored blue with a pile of vulneries in one corner and some cabinets filled with elixirs and antitoxins. There was also chest full of staves and magic tomes by the other wall. Then he turned his attention to the other wall. He then turned his attention to the girl with the red hair.

The headache Jinn had received from the squeaky girl was gone. He felt an emotion he had never felt before. Soon waves of it washed over him warming his tired body and filling him with energy. But then his eyes closed and he fell into the first natural sleep he'd had in days.

Me- I guess he's got a thing for ya, eh Priscilla?

Priscilla-blushes-Well, I, um, er, I, that is to say.....

Raven-MUST KILL ALL!!

Erk- Well I guess the author is busy trying to quelch Raven rage. So that makes me in charge. R&R!!


	4. Into the Camp

Me-Welcome back! Sorry its taken so long, but I've doing lazy Christmas things. Merry Christmas to all of fans. IF I HAVE ANY!!! ANY FANS OF THIS FIC PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry, I lost control. Anyway unless i get at least one new review no mo fic. I'm sorry but I need instant gratification. Hey it may seem selfish, but I need to know if anyone is reading these. I've also noticed that in the transfer from my cpu to this site sum stuff is lost so if punctuation is missin' in my earlier chapters sorry. Is that why you all hate me.....? -sniffle-

Priscilla-We don't hate you.....in fact I kind of like you......

Erk-Hey hey hey!

Raven-Priscilla....

Me-Wow there goes my bad mood. Hopefully I'll see you guys(readers) later, and I'll see you later points to Priscilla

Erk-Heyhey hey! And read and review! Or no mo fic fo yo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloy awoke to a brightly lit tent. He still had a headache from his previous capture. He noticed a few things including that his wrists were still tied up. He sat up in his cot and looked about, taking in his surroundings.

Jinn appeared to be unconscious, though Lloy could not tell as the two healers were crowding around Jinn's cot, making a fuss. Jinn had apparently been awake a few moments prior, but had then fallen asleep.

The two healers hadn't noticed Lloy, so swiftly he slid off his cot. Without a sound, he hotfooted out of the tent and into the sunshine. It was bright, but his eyes quickly adjusted and he looked around.

They were in a large camp littered with tents of differing shades of blue. Several people were bustling from one tent to the next, chattering so no one had seen him yet. Using the skills he had learned as an assassin, he whisked into a shadow to the left of a tent. His timing was perfect as just then a figure with long, blonde hair entered the tent. Lloy was unsure of the gender, but that didn't matter to him. What Lloy wished to know was where they were.

He flew up a nearby tree, effortlessly and found himself a perch where he couldn't be seen. He looked around and saw that the tent was made up of 30 to 40 bluish tents and was crawling with people.

A loud screech that made him jump echoed throughout the camp. It reminded him of a man's screech as if he knew he was doomed. Or a dying animal. It also made the birds in his tree fly up almost making him fall.

_They must have noticed I left._ He continued scoping out his immediate area and saw two people in long thieve cloaks running with incredible speed toward the tent. One of them was wearing red and the other, purple. _No, it can't be...... is that........ Legault? _Lloy dropped from the tree still wondering about the purple man's identity. When he land his foot fell upon a stray branch on the ground, making a loud CRACK!!! He knew his ankle was broken the moment he had landed. Lloy cursed his lapse of concentration and looked up, absolutely positive that his noise had alerted the two thieves.

As he thought both of the men spun at the noise.

"Lloy?! Is that you?", inquired the man in the purple cloak shouted to him.

"Le......Legault?"

"Is that you? You were the first to leave the Fang, and after you left and we hadn't heard anything of you, even after leaving our selves. We thought you had been caught by some bounty hunter from Bern and died." The brief joy Legault felt at being reunited with his old companion was cut short by his red caped compadre.

"So _he_ is a traitor too, Legault?" The man's face was full of scorn, "How can you trust each other; or better yet how can we trust you?! You traitors disgust me, all of you!!" He then spat at their feet and walked away.

Hearing the ruckus being made outside, the two healers ran out and seeing Lloy they seemed relieved. After a few moments of "Where were you" they noticed Lloy's bleeding leg and whisked him into the tent.

Legault was in there with him telling Lloy of his present company. His friend left only for dinner, promising a return in the morn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me-Hope ya liked it enough to review. I'm sorry they are so short. They seem longer in my word program. If ya haven't noticed the POV changes every chapter. Anyway I've got a date to make.>.> - . - >. 

Erk-R&R

Raven-OR DIE!!!!!!!


	5. A Healing Of The Wounds

Me-Hello to all of my nonexistant fans! I mean, er, hiya every body!

Erk-That line belongs to The Simpsons.

Me-Thats true......Oh well its good news because whether or not you review I know you are out there.

Raven-I refuse to accept your and the author's love Priscilla!

Priscilla-Please.....

Raven -Hmmm.......OK!

Erk-That was strange, but a warning or two about the following chapter.

THE FOLLOWING IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT : THIS CHAPTER HAS EXTRMELY SLIGHT YAOI AND GORE. THAT IS ALL.

Me- How did you do that?! ........o0.......Anyway R&R!

Ch. 5

Jinn sat up and scratched the back of his redhead. He let out a yawn and looked around. A purple haired man was leaning over next to Lloy and whispering. Priscilla, the flame haired beauty, whose hair was not unlike his own, had fallen asleep clutching a stave while slumped over in a chair.

He tried to raise himself, but his leg was still bandaged so he decided to ask Lloy somethings. He shifted his weight and looked back over to Lloy who was still asleep. A man with long, purplish hair whispering to Lloy and was getting awkwardly close to him.

Jinn decided he owed Lloy a favor and said his name loud enough to make the purple haired man jump and Lloy's eyes flicker open. The man stood back and smiled at Lloy as if he knew him. Jinn asked Lloy who this man was, but before he could answer the man introduced himself,

"Hello there young man. My name," he paused here for effect, "is Legault. I am a friend of your," he paused again, looking to Lloy for guidance.

"We are only traveling companions." Lloy answered the unasked question. Legault smiled and continued,

"I'm going to go and get some lunch. I hope to see you both later." He smiled again and left the tent.

Jinn decided that he should see what other damage had been done to him. He sat up and shook his limbs. He lifted himself out of the cot and pushed some maroon-colored hair out of his face. His movement woke the sleeping girl who dropped her staff and stood up quite abruptly.

"Wha......who.....? Hey, you aren't well enough to get up yet, um, sir. You still need to rest for a while, er, um, I can't let you go!" She stood and bared the exit from the tent, eyes shut tightly as if she was awaiting a blow. But it would not come.

"I'm, er, sorry miss. I'll rest now." He laid himself back down in the cot. The girl relaxed and her expression softened.

"Allow me to check to on how fast you are healing." Jinn knew what she meant, but he was slightly embarrassed all the same. He lifted the sheet of the cot so they would be spared more embarrassment. He then shifted his body so his bandaged leg was to the side closest to her. She approached him and then began inspecting the damage.

Lloy looked on watching his friend. He saw Jinn's face turn a color similar to his hair as the healer's finger shifted around on his leg. As soon as she was done removing the bandage, Jinn was able to see his injury for the first time. It was a deep gash going down his thigh. It was most likely the most gruesome thing he and Priscilla had ever seen.

Blood had seeped all around his leg and dried, giving it a deep, dark red color. He had lost so much blood and yet, he was still alive. And conscious. Jinn was shocked. He had seen people with wounds like these; and more often then not they were dead or dying. His mouth was moving like that of a fish. Priscilla apparently had never seen something like this in all of her time as healer.

"I....What.....Saint Elimine..........I've never seen..............anything.......like this." She was clearly taken aback. She didn't have this kind of experience. "I must inform Lady Serra." Priscilla was quivering all over as she left the tent.

Jinn was confused as well. How could he be alive? How he could not even feel it? He could not even remove his eyes from the gash. Jinn knew that Lloy was staring at it too.

The tent flaps flew open and entered the cleric from earlier. She acted as if she was their superior and her presence demanded respect. As soon as she laid eyes on Jinn's leg she let out a terrible shriek. "EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" She screeched and squinted her eyes. "Well as the senior healer I guess it is my job to heal you. But you will owe me big time boy." She approached him, smiling mischievously. Then from behind her back she pulled a long, slender stave, tipped with a single red crystal. "This is for use only in special occasions. It's called a Recover stave and it will heal you and your friend, fully. But only if you agree to pay me back some day." She smiled and winked at him.

"Fine, fine already just heal me please. Its beginning to itch!" Jinn's leg had begun to swell up again and the wound was getting unnaturally hard.

Serra spun in a circle waving the stave above her head, chanting all the while. A deep blue light warped all around him. Gently and slowly he levitated about an inch off the cot. And then as suddenly as it had started it was over and Jinn had been dropped on his butt on the cot.

"Oof! Jinn shook his head and inspected his bare thigh. Is was pale and muscular, but not damaged in any way. "I guess I do owe you Lady Serra. Thank you."

"Heheheheheheee," she giggled, "Oh think nothing of it. But you can do a favor for me. I shall decide upon the time and place. Hheheheheheheheee." She left the tent giggling.

Priscilla also had to leave the tent for her first meal of the day, leaving Jinn and Lloy alone in the tent.

Me-That was difficult to type. Anyway please....

Priscilla-Hey won't you come with me, Jinn?

Me- Um ok.

enters closet

Me- AHHHHHH!!!

Priscilla- Heeheehee

Erk-........> .............0o...........that was very, very, VERY strange. so R&R.


	6. Confrontation

Me-Well here we go again. I got some reviews! And as thanks I will respond to them right here, right now.

Raven-Well duh. I mean were else would you? Stupid.

Me-Someone's jealous. Anyway here we go:

To lemu91-Its good to knw someone does.

To Gigantor04**-**And your idea is really good. How is **this? Thanks for both of the reviews. I'll try to work on those things.**

**Me-Anyway, back to the important stuff (not that fans are unimportant). I like the way the series is going so I'll continue to write as often as possible. **

**Erk-Thats good. I'm getting bored.**

**Priscilla-He's been busy. Hee hee**

**Me-Oh dear. Anyway R&R...........**

"She believes we are brigands. They all do." Lloy, who had no discernable injuries, sat up and turned to Jinn.

"I know what you mean.", Jinn answered his friend.

"Legault told me that this mercenary army is being driven by three Lycian Lords and a tactician. They should be coming to question us soon enough."

"Hrm..." Jinn appeared to be deep in thought.

_Heh, most likely about that red head girl. _He leaned back against the wall of the tent and allowed his mind to wander.

After a while footsteps could be heard wandering toward their tent. Soon after that voices that belonged to the footsteps could be heard. The tent flap was thrown open by a muscular blue haired man whose armor matched his hair. He was followed in by three people, a green-haired woman, a red-haired man, and another red-head who was wearing a large brown cloak. They entered the tent silently each with a face that was tight and weary from battle. The cloaked man sighed and then spoke first,

"We.....are the lords and leaders of this group. My name is Jacinto. This is," he pointed to the woman, "Lyndis of Caelin," pointing to the other red haired man, "Eliwood of Pharae, and," the blue haired man, "Hector of Ostia. We are no, wait, before I get too far, who are you?"

Standing up, Lloy began speaking, "I am Lloy, the former Black Shadow of the Black Fang." He looked up to see his listener's shocked expressions. Lloy, however, decided to continue. "And this is my traveling companion, Jinn." Jinn bowed before them.

_He must know the names of these nobles. Hrm....._

"Give us one good excuse why we should not leave you behind us as we continue!", shouted the brash, Hector.

"Hector! Do not be so brash. What my friend means to say, is that if you are to travel with us we must know we can trust you. There are a few things you must know about what and who we fight."

"I know what it is that you fight," Lloy interjected, "the boy, however, does not. I was there when they came and took over the Fang."

"These are no mere fangs we are fighting!" Hector continued to shout, "We are warring against dragons, fool. Is that what you knew?"

"DRAGONS!!!???"

_No. That boy's mouth will be the death of him, _Lloy thought as the three nobles turned on Jinn.

"I know what it is we fight! The boy need not know. For reasons you will find out."

"Lloy........what........?"

"Shhhh......I'll tell you later."

"You will tell us now!" This was the first time Lyndis had spoken up. It made Lloy turn and calm down. He realized what he had been saying. And it made him angrier. After years of hiding, protecting, these people would ruin it for him.

"There are things that even those who fight dragons ought not to know about them!!" He cried "Please you have to trust us. I will tell things as time rolls onward. The final glory is approaching. You will know all before it happens."

The four nobles turned to speak amongst themselves, "How can we trust them, Eliwood?" Hector appeared to be at a loss for words.

"He knew, "Lyndis spoke up, "He knew what we were fighting. In the plains we were taught never to distrust those who know. Especially when they offer their assistance. I can feel in my heart they spoke the truth. I believe we can trust them."

The three lords looked up at their tactician, "I also was taught not to look a gift horse in the mouth. I believe we can trust these two wanderers. For if we can trust so many people on this journey, how can we not trust these men?"

As Lloy looked on, they all nodded in an agreement. The lords turned back to Lloy and his friend.

The tactician spoke, "We have decided to trust you for the time being. We can return your supplies to you if you wish and one question. Do you have a tent?"

15 minutes later the two travelers were out in the sunshine, carrying their personal items, and on their way to pitch a tent. While they were pitching it several people passed by, but remained silent. Jinn also remained silent and cold towards him.

_I guess I owe him an apology_

But before he had a chance to, their tent was up and Jinn was leaving. "Wait, boy." Jinn stopped walking and turned. "I......I owe you an apology."

Jinn's expression softened. "I owe you one as well my friend." Lloy smiled. The boy still knew modesty. The boy then walked off in the direction of the meal tent, which was pointed out to him by the red-haired girl.

Lloy smiled and watched him walk into the tent.

**Me-That was fun. **

**Raven-No it wasn't.**

**Me- Kinda left ya hanging there didn't I?**

**Erk-Meh....**

**Priscilla-R&R while Jinn and I do some things.......**


	7. New Friends And The Beginning Of A Journ...

**Me-Well, here we are again! (searching through mail) Bill, bill, bill, bill, jury duty, eviction notice, ah here we go! Some reviews, lets respond.**

**Raven-Yes lets. I was getting bored.**

**Erk-I heard something about some new muses. Does thatmean we're getting fired?**

**Me-No, no.We are just getting some help. Now let's respond.**

**WarpSlashGundam-Thanks again pal. All of your reassurance/help/forcing me to type these at gunpoint is very appreciated.**

**Raven-I like the sound of that!**

**Me-shhhh!**

**Sala-WOW!!! Kudos to you!**

**(door bell)**

**Me-My new muses are here YAY!!**

**Canas-Do you have a library?**

**Erk-Nice monocle.....**

**Lucius-Why hello there!**

**Raven-I know you're my friend but there's something I've always wondered....**

**Lucius-I AM A MAN!!!!**

**Me- I see.....**

**Priscilla-I bored. Jinn,won't you come and entertain me?**

**Me-Uhh, sure, but while I do......R&R! Oh yeah and hows this for seperation of church and state, er, I mean fic and fun!**

**Erk-You pay to much attention in school..... **

* * *

Jinn wondered what his old friend had meant by what he said.

"_I know what it is we fight! The boy need not know. For reasons you will find out." - "There are things that even those who fight dragons ought not to know about them!!" He cried "Please you have to trust us. I will tell things as time rolls onward. The final glory is approaching. You will know all before it happens."_

_His friend had always been mysterious, _Jinn thought as he approached the tent, accompanied by Priscilla, who had ran up seeing him walking around camp alone.  
"You oughtn't to be wandering alone around this camp. Someone might not know you joined us. There are some frightening mercenaries in this camp; Lord Brother for one. I know you my name, but what is yours, sir? I should know in case I ever need to ask you something."  
"My name, fair Priscilla, is Jinn and you needn't call me sir. I'm a simple mage.", Jinn replied, throwing open his cloak revealing simple clothes and an elfire tomb tied to a belt around his waist."  
"A mage, hrm? We have one or two mages in our encampment. I have a little knowledge of the arcane myself." She blushed as she ended.  
"Other mages, huh?" Jinn said smiling, "I would certainly like to meet them. Or perhaps you could show me what you know. I would like to test my knowledge against that of others."  
As the two of them stepped into the meal-tent, Most of the occupants' heads turned. After a few moments of embarrassing mumbling, their heads returned to eating and/or conversing.  
Jinn saw a purple haired boy with mage's robes just like his own. Handing out the food was an armored man with light green hair that fell over his eyes. Assisting him was a cheerful young girl whose green hair was quite a bit darker. Priscilla grabbed his arm and led him towards these two.  
"Hello there Sir Lowen and Lady Rebecca." The girl smiled at being called "Lady", but the man replied,  
"Lady Priscilla how many times must I instruct you not to call me that. I am a simple cavalier." He smiled nonetheless. "Come and get some hot soup. We just made it fresh. And who is your new friend? A new recruit?"  
"Yessir. Jinn, why don't you introduce yourself."  
"Hello there, sir. My name is Jinn and I am a new member of this mercenary force." Jinn bowed before them, making the girl blush and giggle again. The man, Lowen, answered.  
"We are glad for fresh help, but there are so many mouths to feed here now. That is why I need Rebecca's help."  
After receiving and scarfing their food, Priscilla and Jinn exited the tent after hearing someone shout that there was an order to pack up in preparation to move out. They were to head for Bern.  
"Bern!? We're in Nabata! How are to we to get to Bern?" Jinn was flabbergasted. From what he knew of Elibe's geography, they were hundreds of miles from Bern.  
"We walk. Or ride. That's how we got here from Ostia." His query was answered by Lowen, who, like Rebecca, was leaving the tent with them and a crowd of other people who wanted to pack up quickly, so as not to be at the back of the company. Jinn decided to stop speaking least he make himself look like a fool.  
He bid Priscilla farewell and went to his and Lloy's tent. Lloy was sitting alone in the tent, shining his blades.  
"We have been given our first order," Jinn said as he entered, "We are supposed to pack the tent and head to Bern."  
Lloy turned to him and spoke, "I thought that that would be one of our eventual goals."  
"Lloy, about before.....I, I want to say I'm sorry again. You've always known what's best for me, even when I was a child. I must apologize for what I did and said."  
"It is in the past. I will explain to you in time. But for now, assist me in packing this tent."  
The two of them packed their tent in silence, but it was not an uneasy one. As they approached the columns of people either on: horse or pegasi or wyvern back or on foot, Priscilla ran up asking whether or not Jinn would travel with her and her friends.  
Jinn looked to Lloy who nodded.  
As Jinn ran off with his new friend Lloy thought, _It is good for him to know new experiences. Like friends._

_

* * *

_

**Me-That is so sad. I never had any friends.....**

**Priscilla-Yes, but I'll be your one and only "special" friend.**

**Raven&Lucius&Canas&Erk- Whoa,R&R, we guess....**_  
_


	8. A Journey and a Confrontation or Two

**Me- I. HAVE. RETURNED!!!**

**muses in unison- HOORAY**

**Me- I must apologize for breaking my vow of more than a week between chapters.**

**Erk-You didn't end up making that vow.....**

**Me- Oh. Well I just did so nyah-nyah. E-hm. Back to the apology. I had a birthday, a school project, and all of this other hoohah that I lost all trackof time. Anyway I have business. Some changes will take place right about.......now.**

**Canas- I do hope we get a raise!**

**Me- You don't even get pai- No nevermind. Anyway no new reviews, I think......If there is I'm sorry. Oh and Lucius and Raven are fired. And-**

**Lucius & Raven-WAIT**

**Me- We all saw you in the closet, SO GO HOME!**

**Both again-awww**

**Me- And as I was ****saying this chapter starts the level 23: The Four Fanged Offense (Lloyd's edition)-**

**Erk- Jinn run, Priscilla is getting restless!**

**Me- Huhwah?**

**Priscilla-There you are!!!**

**Me- AAHHHHHHHHAAAAHHH!!!**

**Erk&Canas- He's busy right now so R&R!

* * *

Jinn had run off, leaving Lloy alone. He turned and began walking with the rest of the troops in their column. He heard footsteps approaching him from behind, **

"Lloy, Lloy! Walk with us." Lloy knew it was Legault, but who was the other member of "us"? He turned and saw that it was none other than the thief, Mathew, who was giving him grief previously. Legault continued to speak as he drew even to Lloy, "Mathew has something he'd like to say to you." Legault nudged the surly thief.

"I...would like to say I'm sorry for what I said. But I still don't like it."

After a few hours of one/Legault sided conversations, Mathew repeated himself,

"I still don't like it." His face, which seemed to be accustomed to always smiling, was in a frown.

"What is there not to like? The sun is shining down on this wonderful spring day. And best of all we three companions are walking along, merrily." He grinned a grin both innocent and jovial simultaneously.

"Be that as it may, I am walking between two traitors! How can I be expected to be content with that?!" Mathew's frown had become a perpetual grimace.

Lloy spoke for the first time. "I don't know what your problem is. As a spy you must have done similar things in your own, dark, shady, past."

"Nothing quite as deep as betrayal!!!"

"I do not see it as betrayal." As Legault spoke his face became serious. "I see it as a quite change of heart and mind and sides at an inappropriate time for one's newfound enemy." He smiled again and cocked his head.

"This is true, but I see it an entirely different way. In time can a man not change?" Lloy looked at the other two, awaiting a reply.

"We suppose," the two thieves replied simultaneously.

"Then isn't it also true a group of men can change? As the Black Fang changed, so did we." Lloy stopped speaking once more.

"I guess I understand. But, I still don't like it." The conversation had apparently ended. The three of them walked together in silence for a moment, until a cry was heard from the front of the company. The three of them flitted forward along with others who had heard the shout. Soon the whole of the company was gathered in several rows facing something else across a plain. The plain was separated and surrounded by mountains. That meant two paths. That meant splitting up. But that is not why they stopped. Across the plain in the western path, stood a man surrounded by dark robed mercenaries.

"L...Lloyd? And his myrmidons?" Lloy stuttered on seeing his old friend again. Legault turned, also surprised to see an old ally on the opposite side of a battlefield.

Jacinto, the tactician, began running about giving everyone there orders. Jinn had been sent off with Priscilla and a purple-haired boy whose cloak was similar to Jinn's own. As Jacinto drew near the three thieves he cried, "You guys, um, er, just stick together and don't die. Heh, take out as many as possible, but remember that the eventual target is him." Here he pointed to Lloyd who was vanishing into the fog. Then the tired tactician gave a salute-like wave and ran off.

The group began splitting up and drifting into the mist. Lloy did not want to lose sight of Jinn, especially in a time of duress, so he did his best to keep track of him in the miasma.

Soon Lloy had lost track of his companion, _No, if it happens and I'm not there.....all of this.....for naught._ He had no choice, but to leap into the smog after his friend.

* * *

**Canas- He's still in chains in her room isn't he?**

**5 minuets earlier**

**Me- Not The Chains! MMFMMF**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Erk- Yup so R&R!**


	9. The Unleashing

**Me- Priscilla I beg forgivness.**

**Priscilla- Fine. I'm tired of rage anyway.**

**Erk&Canas (who had been hiding under a table)- YAY!!!!**

**Me- No new reviews, but just in case you didn't already know,Lloy and Lloyd are two totally different people. Good now thats outta the way,this is teh bestest chapter yet in myopinionand I have played it over in my head a hundred times.**

**Erk&Canas&Priscilla-YAY!!! R&R**

* * *

Jinn had to roll, hard, to evade the sword as it fell towards him.

"Jinn!" Priscilla had screamed. Jinn wedged the Pyrocitor into the ribs of his now dying adversary. Once finished, he turned in the direction of her scream.

She was wearing a resplendent, mint green cloak. _Now is not the time for that,_ he told himself.

Priscilla and her mount, Kendo, were surrounded by seven or eight myrmidons, who were brandishing killing edges at her. She was doing her best to chant from her fire tome, but with Kendo bucking in fear, she was having difficulties.

Jinn's new friend, Erk, another mage who was further steeped in the esoteric arts, but was unable to wield a sword, ran to his side. Priscilla screamed once more. His mauve-haired friend met his eyes and the two friends nodded. Working in tandem, they ran to her, each chanting as they went. Careful not to injure Priscilla, they showed no mercy to her assailants.

Drawing near, they finished the final mercenary with a two-man fire spell. Priscilla had been wounded on the arm by a lance. Erk, who had been studying the use of staves for his upcoming sage-hood, quickly recited the activation spell of a heal staff so they could continue.

"Thank you both. I owe you two my life." Priscilla leaned across Kendo's flank, giving both boys a quick peck on their respective cheeks. The two of them blushed, smiled sheepishly, and began to mumble as they traversed their path.

As they walked Jinn believed they were being followed, but it was not hostile whatever it was so he left it alone; thinking it, wrongly, to be a simple animal.

The path they were on became a hill leading to a craggy plateau. Upon reaching the top the three mages heard strange screeches coming from the mist that surrounded them.

"Priscilla, Jinn; did you hear that?" Erk sounded shaken as he delivered this question. Priscilla and Jinn both tilted their heads, listening, though they had heard the noise before he spoke. They could tell Kendo had heard it too, as he was becoming skittish. Priscilla decided to dismount him; the second she was off he bolted off into the fog. They looked around into the miasma they saw large, winged shadows drifting in and out of the smog.

"WYVERNS!!!" Jinn yelled as he threw himself aside, his friends doing the same, as one of the maroon, dwarfed, dragons emerged from the murk; rider brandishing a long sharpened lance. There were six of them, all landing in a semi-circle around Jinn and his friends. The creatures were drooling and had blood-lust in their eyes, but they did not move without command. One rider, the leader, released a howl and the vicious beasts began advancing. Jinn stood forward, the only one among them able to maintain physical combat, drawing his blade. He still had the feeling he was being watched.

The lead wyvern snapped its maw forward; Jinn slid to the right and brought the Pyrocitor down on its neck, hard. It cracked with a sickening thud. The creature slumped over, crushing its rider under its immense girth. While the last beast had occupied Jinn, the others had gone around his sides blocking their only exit. They would have to fight their way out. Jinn turned to check his six and saw the other five wyverns advancing on his friends.

One of the creatures grabbed Erk around the midsection, causing Priscilla to scream. It shook him around before tossing him down the path like a rag doll. He didn't get up.

As the remaining creatures came upon Priscilla Jinn felt an unholy rage rising up within him. A headache the likes of which he had never felt before began to form behind his eyes. He eventually gave in to the pain. He could not control it any longer.

His pupils dialated and he began shaking. This strange behavior had caught Priscilla and her attackers 's attention. Jinn fell to his knees and then to the dusty ground. His body was convulsing, shaking violently. Bulges began to appear on his back. The shirt started to stretch and eventually ripped as huge scale covered wings tore through his flesh. His onlookers were speachless. His body shook more and more as morebulges appeared all over his body. His skin was ripped into tiny shreds as it was replaced by muscular scales. His body grew in size, and his irises became red. Fangs, hair, and talons all grew longer and longer. The wings flapped sending a terrible wind towards his onlookers and raising him up into the air at the same time.

The last thing he felt before Jinn gave intohis rage, was power.

* * *

**Me- YEEHAW!!**

**Erk&Canas&Priscilla- W.O.W.**

**Me- Yup. So please, R&R!**


	10. The End of a BattleBeginning of a Story

**Me- Hey, I'm back sooner this time!**

**Erk&Canas(playing cards)- Oh boy...**

**Priscilla-Meh...**

**Me-Oh no! My muses, they are dull! NOOO-coughcough-Anyway, time to respond to some reviews. **

**WarpSlashGundam-Why do you hate me? Oh well, thanks for the critism. I guess...**

**Me-Well I felt that the last chapter was a rushed, so I took my time on this one. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Jinn is a dragon Jinn is a dragon (does a little dance) Hey Erk I need your mystical megaphone abilities.**

**Erk-k-**

**THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT- THIS CHAPTER HAS EXTREMELEY SLIGHT NUDITY- THAT IS ALL-**

**Canas&Priscilla-yay? Oh well, R&R...**

* * *

As Lloy ran up the path he hoped that he would not come too late. The creature released a terrible, horrifying shriek. It came down on the wyverns with no mercy or remorse in its cold eyes. One of the poor minuscule dragons and its rider looked up in a mixed look of fear and confusion as a gigantic taloned fist came down upon them, crushing the life from their very beings, absorbing it. The others attempted to flee, but from its mouth the dragon unleashed a furious shaft of light, instantly incinerating them.

He reached the top of the highland as the dragon turned its attention to the only other person on the plateau. Priscilla. Its eyes narrowed as a fresh wave of anger overcame its body. It moved towards her, wings folding down along its back. She screamed as it stalked onward. And then it stopped. As fast as the horrible transformation had begun it seemed to be ending.

The dragon's feet faltered as it fell onto its side. It began to twitch sporadically. Its jerky movements caused the plain to begin to shudder violently. It coughed several times as it began to shrink. The skin appeared as if it was empty, void, like a balloon with little air. It shrank and shrank, until the skin became tight once more. The scales began snapping off like buttons. After several minutes of this freakish conversion, the dragon resembled the figure of a boy lying on his stomach, unmoving.

The girl, Priscilla, was still breathing heavily as she approached Jinn's still figure. Lloy decided it was time to act. Leaping up into the night sky, he crossed before the moon. As he landed he cast out an extra robe he always carried with him. It fell across the nude form of his unconscious friend, shocking the girl who had not seen his dramatic entrance. The boy, who was laying face down, was now covered in a deep maroon cape. Lloy bent down and lifted up his now fully human friend.

He turned to Priscilla, breaking the silence, "If he is truly your friend. And you care for him as I see you do. Then you will tell no one. Not even him," he indicated Jinn with a nod as he continued "Do not let this truth affect your judgment."

"I...I do not yet know what to...I...I need to think." Priscilla seemed quite upset, and rightly so. She had just seen one of her friends be tossed aside like a rag doll, was threatened by a dragon, and seen a new friend transform into one of, if not the, most destructive things in Elibe.

"If you feel up to it and hurry, then you may be able to save your friend over there. He may still live." Lloy walked over to Erk's still body. Priscilla seemed to have forgotten about Erk, but she ran over to him, clutching a stave that she had managed to hang on to. She lifted his blood-stained head from the dirt and listened for a heartbeat. She sat up a relieved look on her face. He was alive.

As Lloy walked down the mountain he wondered where Mattew and Legault had disappeared to. He could only hope that no one besides Priscilla and himself had seen Jinn's transformation. But his hopes were wrong. Dead wrong.

The battle had apparently ended. Lloy secretly hoped his friend Lloyd had made it out O.K. He reached the bottom of the slope to see Mattew and Legault sitting on two large rocks. They had planned on following him, but had lost track of him in the dark and did not want to separate themselves from the main group. As Lloy looked he could see the fires of the main group's encampment. Before traversing their way there, the three assassins and Jinn, who was still unconscious, waited for Priscilla and Erk to come down from the plateau.

Eventually a very tired looking Priscilla and Erk stumbled down the hillside, leaning on each other for mutual support. Together, the mercenaries all walked back toward the encampment, in silence.

Everyone was worried about them, for they were the last ones to return. Everyone had Jinn's loud roars, but no one knew what they were. They all headed to the healer's tent, where Serra and several cots were waiting for them. After everyone had lain down, asleep, except for Serra and Lloy, Lloy made sure Jinn would get good care while Serra was running around organizing things. Once he was positive that Jinn would receive the best of care, Lloy himself laid down to sleep.

As soon as he was asleep, a certain pink-haired cleric smiled a mischievous grin.

* * *

**Me- A wise man once said that pie tastes really good. And he was right!**

**Erk-Uhoh. I know that evil grin. We are all going to die!**

**Canas- Calm yourself Erk, shes just a cleric. Whats the worst she do?**

**Erk-You don't know. You weren't there. (goes into montage) Nobody knows the trouble I've seen...**

**Priscilla-NO! Jinnhow could you turn on me like that?**

**Me-Hey I was a dragon. I have no self control.**

**Priscilla- Hmph.**

**Canas-R&R**

**Erk-Or Serra will come for you! **


	11. Memory Lost?

**Me-Iiiiiiiii'mmmmmbbbaaaaccckkk...**

**ErkCanas- YAY!**

**Priscilla-Am I even in this chapter?**

**Me- No.**

**Priscilla- crap**

**Me- Yeah, thanks WarpSlashGundam for reassuring me to type these more with your unique brand of "constructive" critism.**

**Canas-Well, at least its not an unessicary ego boost...**

**Me- I like those...Anyway in this chapter I begin to introduce what I like to call A Hideous Love Triangle With Five Sides!.**

**Priscilla- Are you seeing other women!**

**Me- No, but this is a "romance" fic, and it needs some, well, "romance".**

**Priscilla- I guess...**

**Erk-Remember Serra is always watching you!**

* * *

Jinn opened his eyes to darkness, his ears to muffled whispers, and his nose to the odor of sweat and blood.

_Surely this is a dream,_ he thought; _let's see...The last thing I remember was ... fighting those wyverns! And then I blacked out ... Am I dead?_ He attempted to sit up, but then he realized he was in pain. _Pain is real; when you are dead Elimine doesn't tolerate pain, unless..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sigh to his left. He turned his head even though the slightest movement pained him so. It was Lloy, who appeared relieved to Jinn alive, but had an angered indignant look on his face.

"You have awakened. Don't move. You have been through a lot and you need rest." He began to rise. He turned to Serra and they whispered for a while before Lloy turned back to Jinn. "I will go and retrieve some food for us. Stay here and rest until I return." Jinn was about to argue, but the look on Lloy's face told him not to.

Once Lloy had left Jinn turned to the pink-haired healer who was staring at him, "Can I help you?", he asked in a voice that was pricklier then he wanted it to be, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry," he ended pathetically.

She grinned at him, inanely, and spoke, "You have such power, and yet you do not use it to its fullest potential. I never seen one such as you before, but I must say I enjoy the company of those with great power..." She left the sentence hanging, and like a thin haze, it lingered around the room while Jinn tried to make sense of it.

"What do you...?" Serra walked off as though she had not heard him. She left the tent leaving Jinn to sit there bamboozled. After a few silent moments he looked around, at the other cots. To his left was none other than Erk, laying there unconscious. Jinn moved forward, surprised to see his friend laying there. Erk's body had been ravaged and was paler than usual due to blood loss. Jinn could not stand to look at his newest of friends in his current condition.

Ignoring the advice given to him by Lloy, Jinn ventured out of the healer's tent for the second time in too few days. He was searching for Priscilla to ask about what had happened to Erk and himself after Jinn blacked out. He could not find her and began to worry. He ran into several people he knew and introduced himself to those he didn't. All eyes were trained on him suspiciously, until they were sure he was no spy.

_These people are quite suspicious. I guess that comes from being in a ragtag mercenary army like this one. But then, I'm in it so it should be better than that. _He chuckled to himself. While thinking he had slammed into an unseen person, smaller by half a foot than he and thinner.

Picking himself up he saw that it was Rebecca from previously in the meal tent. Her face turned the color of his hair, and she picked up the package she was carrying before standing back; apologizing fervently under her breath.

"Are you O.K.?" He said in a calm, collected voice. "I must apologize for my maladroit behavior." Rebecca blushed further before returning to normal, trying to keep her cool.

"Ah, Jinn! I was just looking for you. Are you well? I heard you were one of the people injured in that last fight." Her voice was full of sincere care. Jinn was slightly confused. No one besides Lloy had ever cared for him as far back as he could remember. He had seen it when two people had really cared for each other, but did not know the feeling. Not wanting to look imprudent, he began to speak, but before he could utter a word Rebecca stepped forward. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stood back, smiling.

"I may not know you fully, but I like what I see. Priscilla speaks often of you. A man as kind and courteous as you should have no difficulty making friends here. Your looks don't hurt you either." She handed him the package and ran off into the camp.

Jinn was terribly confused. He felt stranger and stranger until he was lost within himself. He stood there until he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Jinn, what are you doing away from the tent?"

* * *

**Me-And so it begins...**

**ErkPriscillaCanas-meh...RR!**


	12. A History Lesson

**Me- ...and welcome back to another episode of** The Soul Aflame. **More reviews from WarpSlash! Is he/she the only guy/girl out there?**

**Erk-I sure hope not or this is a waste of time.**

**Canas- Yeah, my time.**

**Priscilla- All you do in your spare time is read. And your not even in this chapter, much less the story.**

**Canas- sigh**

**Priscilla- Unlike me, isn't that right Jinn? puppy dog eyes**

**Me- Yup. Your in this one. Unlike Erk, Canas, and myself.**

**Erk-You're not in this chapter?**

**Me- Well, I am but briefly. Any way thhis is my dun dun dun LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVAR. With a total mass of 1,315 words.**

**ErkCanasPriscilla- That is still short...**

**Me-meh...RR. **

* * *

"Jinn, what are you doing away from the tent?" The words had echoed into the camp. Jinn was still, unmoving. "Is something the matter, Jinn?" He twitched and turned, facing Lloy.

"I...I'm sorry. I...What did you want?" Jinn did not appear to in his normal frame of mind.

"It's nothing. Let's go back to that tent; we need to talk." Jinn looked past him, hollowly and nodded. The two companions walked back through the camp; towards their own tent. Lloy looked across at Jinn again. The boy was confused and deep in thought.

_I hope that this isn't a side affect of his transformation. _But no, when they reached the tent he did not "go dragon", but instead he curled up in a blanket on a cot and laid there shivering. Lloy decided that their talk could wait until later so he left with nothing in particular in mind.

As he left the tent, he headed for what he believed was the meal tent's area. After about five or so minutes he bumped into a familiar red-head.

"Ah...I'm sorry, are you O.K.?" She asked and then looked up seeing that it was Lloy.

"It's fine Miss Priscilla. Actually I've been meaning to speak with you..." She looked nervous at this statement as though she knew what it was wished to speak of. "Nothing is wrong, you needn't worry." She sighed in relief and followed him to a large tree outside of the immediate area of the trees.

"I have told no one." She said immediately. It was as though she was denying it. But Lloy knew better. She was still quite shaken; which is perfectly reasonable.

"You must have questions, problems. I assure you that he himself has no memory of what happened. He believes that he blacked out during the battle. He worries, cares for you. But you, you must despise his very being. What he is. What he can become..." Lloy was trying to goad a reaction from her. He wanted to know if she was trustworthy.

"I... I do not hate him in any way...He is such a gentleman. I could never hate him. I would protect his secret, but..." She stopped. She wanted to ask something, but could not get it out. "Why? What? How? How is it that he is what he is?" Priscilla had apparently pulled herself together enough to ask this. If she was still emotional, she kept it unapparent.

"Even though I know why, I still don't understand it. But I will tell you none-the-less. Pray tell, have you ever heard of the city of Arcadia?" Priscilla's expression grew skeptical.

"Only in child-hood tales, Sir Lloy."

"I assure that is no tale. I grew up there myself. Anyways, in this fabled city dwell both humans and dragons." Priscilla gasped dramatically. "Together. As man fought dragon in the madness of the Scouring, these creatures, man and dragonet, lived together in peace. It was a perfect utopian paradise in the middle of an oasis in the desert."

"They worked, toiled, and died alongside each other. A bond was formed between these two different species. But, even as there are different races among men, there are also those among dragons. The separate elemental races had many differences. Ice dragons were soft, calm, and caring. They were deeply in touch with the emotions of those around them. Where fire dragons are strong, passionate, and quick to anger. Though they were fiery they grew calm in this peace."

"As though to bridge the gap between man and dragon even more, a human soldier by the name of Garet fell in love with a fire dragon whose name in common is Lazuli. At first the populace was cheerful over this. It was further proof that what they were doing was right. But it was not to be."

"The streets were joyous as the couple walked, unblemished by the pains of society. Eventually the two conceived a child. The first draconian child ever born in that city was to be delivered. There was triumphant parading throughout the city. But their happiness was doomed to fail."

"The draconian boy was successfully delivered. He had small wings, slightly scaled flesh, and burning red locks, but otherwise looked like a normal human baby. He spent the first years of his life loved and praised. But at his coming of age ceremony, he would be forced to choose what form he would wear, human or dragon. Pressure came from both sides as the choice drew ever nearer."

"The boy, who is our very own Jinn, favored his human form, which was obvious. This option did not bode well with the dragons. When he switched into his dragon form, it was the humans' turn to be disgruntled. Each side wanted a say in his future. His parents were torn between their love for him and each other, and their loyalties to their own race. Unfriendly looks and comments found him wherever and however he went. Jinn was torn between his parents. Anger found him from all sides."

"Riots broke out. In one terrible moment Lazuli was brutally killed in cold blood by angry humans. This was the final token required to disrupt the delicate balance that had been maintained. Open fighting began. A man, friendly to Garet, took Jinn in in secrecy. The man's name was Lloy." He smiled and Priscilla's mouth opened slowly.

"Not me. But I'm his great (**(A/N) x 20 for you exact freak readers**) grandson of direct lineage. So, he took Garet's last memory of his wife and smuggled Jinn out of the city. Garet did so, because "civil war" was tearing their paradise apart. Jinn could live in peace; for even in his human guise a dragon would see through it. And living with humans would present it own problem. Because of his dragon genes, he would be both gifted and cursed with longevity. Simply put, Jinn's human form would not age until hundreds of years after the Scouring."

"So Lloy I put the plan together. He would travel with the child, as would the first born son of every Lloy to follow. They would all be named Lloy, dress the same, and excel in the same areas. This was so that Jinn would soon for get he was a dragon, and become fully human. After years of this strange, plan working One Lloy began to notice that Jinn was aging. At the rate of a normal human. This was wonderful, because it meant that the years of Lloy servitude would end, but it was not to be. For Jinn had grown so accustomed to us, me, that even though he was a fine warrior and could take of himself he was still alone. And we must always stay to assist if he transforms like he did the other day. After years of being cooped up, that dragon side of his has redrawn its old flame. It is all of his anger, sorrow, and lust. That is why he is always good natured."

"So I stay by his side until he meets friends. This is what is happening in this militia. He is so happy to have real friends for the first time. It makes me happy too..." His voice trailed off and he looked away. "Sometimes...Sometimes I hope there really is a higher purpose."

After this excruciatingly long narrative, Priscilla spoke up, "I... I will defend his secret, his heart, and himself, sir!" She seemed to have finally understood what he was really doing here. He was asking her to take over. To be his swords sheath. She would be a sheath unto his heat's sword, protecting him from himself and teaching him familiarity. She would be his friendly guardian. Protecting him and thawing out his cold heart that had clung to one family for far too long. And he would never know.

* * *

**Me- and there is Jinn history for ya folks.**

**PriscillaErkCanas- Hey he switched up or order shuffleshuffle...meh.**

**Me- Ah phooey on you guys. RR.**

**Erk- 'Cause Serra is watching you!**


	13. Jinn's Day Out

**Me-WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAN PIETRO ARE YOU DOING TO MY BACKYARD!  
**

**Erk-What! Oh these (points to gorons digging up backyard)**

**Me-YES!**

**Canas- Ah, we heard of a legendary vein of plot, or "plotline" beneath your story.**

**Priscilla-It could be quite valuble. **

**Erk-So we hired Goron contractors to help dig for it.**

**Me-Ah...Eh...Gah...nevermind...Reviews, reviews. Only one? Come on guys, reviews make the world go round! Ah well, thank you WarpSlashGundam (bows) for your kind words...master.**

**Canas-Errrrr...?**

**Erk-Ignore him.**

**Priscilla- Lets go, there's a fortune to be made!**

* * *

Jinn rolled over in his cot, still shivering. He was coming down with something. This was strange; he had never been sick before in his life.

"Jinn...Are you O.K.?" The call came from outside the tent. He could not identify the caller, because his head was under the blanket.

"Mmmmfff..." He moaned lazily. Jinn silently hoped whoever it was would go away. He was tired, though why he was he did not know. The voice sounded through out the tent once again.

"Hey you! Get up, Erk is getting better and he wants to see ya." The voice, feminine, sounded like a mixture of seriousness, pushiness, and silliness. _Rebecca again, _he thought, before being reminded of the events prior to his nap.

"Oh, dear. Lloy won't be pleased with me...I'm coming!" He shouted to Rebecca who was now inside the tent, standing behind him. Jinn lifted his shirtless-self off of the cot and turned around towards the tent's entrance. "AHH," he cried, seeing Rebecca standing there beaming at him. "Can I help you?" Jinn was severely patronized. She was tracing his body with her eyes, taking in every inch, every detail, and every definition. "HEY! Can you wait until I put a shirt on!" She sighed, and left the tent.

Fully clothed, Jinn went to the healing tent to meet Erk. Rebecca opened up the tent as he drew near, still grinning that cocky grin she had on at his tent.

The tent was dark and Jinn had to strain to see Erk. He was surrounded by Pent and Louise, his guardians, who had doubtlessly left his side since his injury. Not long after Jinn arrived, Priscilla did, escorted by Lloy and the monk known as Lucius.

Erk looked good, physically, except for bags under his eyes. "Are you O.K., Erk?" Priscilla spoke first, breaking the silence. He brushed an amethyst strand of his hair out of his face and looked up at them.

"I should be fine now. I was actually wondering if you were O.K. And I was wondering what happened after I had blacked out..." He trailed off here, embarrassed at his weakness in the battle, waiting for an answer.

"Don't ask me, I met a similar fate after you fell. I managed to defeat one or two of the wyverns, but I must have blacked out too." Jinn admitted. From where he was and from what he knew, that was the truth. He looked to Priscilla for an answer.

"Well, uh, after you two passed out I, um, well, after you two blacked Lloy showed up," she had found a plan that worked, "And we defeated them!" She smiled to make it convincing. Erk looked skeptical, but a nod from Lloy sealed the statement.

Erk's appetite had been appeased and so his eyes closed as he fell back to sleep. He was still seriously wounded, but was healthy enough to see people. Louise mouthed a thank you to Priscilla and Lloy. She really cared for Erk, her godson.

As Jinn was filing out of the tent, he saw Serra the priestess sitting in a chair in the corner, eyes unfocused.

The sun was bright in the sky as Jinn saw the tactician, Jacinto rushing towards them, nearly tripping over his long brown robes.

"Heh...Heh..." he panted, "We...defeated...Lloyd...he is still...alive. We have a plan...We, the lords and I, are going to sneak into the Bern-ian castle. We won't return until tomorrow. You will all wait for our return here." Jinn, Lloy, and Priscilla stared, dumbfounded, at their foreign, out of shape tactician.

"You aren't from around here are you?" Lloy looked at their "genius" tactician and scoffed. The man smiled and left. Lloy too left for some rest, leaving Jinn and Priscilla alone. They walked through the encampment, making idle chit-chat, passing several Jinn knew. For those he didn't, Priscilla introduced him, still with an edge of shyness in her voice, but not as much as before. Eventually they came upon another young woman, around Priscilla's age. She had teal hair that went down her back, deep, crimson eyes, and was much shyer than Priscilla was.

"This is the lady Ninian," she introduced the tall woman, "Lady Ninian, this is Jinn. He is a new recruit in our miniature army." Ninian smiled politely curtsied slightly.

"Hello, milady. It is an honor to meet you." Jinn bowed in return. As Ninian gazed upon him, her scarlet eyes flashed and her eyes faltered.

She looked at him quizzically and then blinked several times. "Is something the matter, Miss Ninian?" Jinn had seen the change in her and was worried.

"No...No it's...Its nothing." Her disposition returned to normal and she tipped her head in leave before walking away. Jinn and Priscilla shrugged before continuing their walk.

After dinner it was getting dark. Before the two new friends bid each other good night, Priscilla spoke with a meaningful voice, "Jinn, before we bid each other good night I just want to say that... growing up I never had many friends..." She stopped here, looking deep into his eyes.

"Neither had I. No one but Lloy ever came close to me. I never knew anyone this well..." His eyes looked back into hers with the same passion, the same intensity, but perhaps fierier. Their two bodies drew together in a swift, passionate embrace. They hugged tightly together for a few seconds before releasing. Priscilla had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. Jinn felt warm waves washing over his frame. Priscilla mouthed goodbye before walking off towards her tent in another section of their camp.

Jinn watched her disappear into the dark with more joy than he had ever felt before. A few moments after she had gone, turned to go into his tent where he promptly fell asleep.

_He was running. It wasn't Jinn himself, but he was looking through the runner's eyes. Anxiety ran through this body. Fear too. He was running through alleys corridors, both inside and out. Running, running always running, never tuning to look back. A scream broke his lips. A _woman's_ scream broke his blood caked and cracked lips. He ran faster through the inky dimness. Footsteps. Behind him. Or her. Or it. Terror drove them through the black. _

_Dead end. Something about that phrase had always frightened him. Now he knew why. The feeling of nothingness, knowing there was no where else to go. They turned, to face the assailants. A knife flashed in the deep murk. Cold, everywhere. And then a scream. _

_

* * *

_

**Me-That was a strange dream coughaboutcoughhiscoughcoughmothercough.Found anything yet guys?**

**Erk-We seem to have hit the beggining of the plot line here!**

**Priscilla- We are going to be rich!**

**Canas- Or at least critically aclaimed...**

**Me- Have fun with that guys, anyways, to all you readers, R&R or I'll send a crazed Serra after you!**

**Erk- He means it too! Save yourselves!**

**Serra-ERKY!**


	14. Short Skirmish

**Me-Hey, I'm back! And for my first order of official buisiness, I want to review some reviews.**

**Erk-yay?**

WarpSlashGundam-I alwayswelcome your harsh, but constructive you give a grade for all of my chapters next time? It makes me feel special.

JSB-I love the long rambling reviews so don't worry about that. Yes thisis a self insert, but in more than place. Lloy is one of my best friends, Jinn is me (duh) and so is Jacinto ( also duh). Don't worry about the cliche'd everyone making love tothe main char.. There will be other pairings, for Erk and maybe Lloy and some onesided LowenRebecca. Review again!

I-Am-Erk- Thank you. It will be awhile before it gets up, but it will happen.

**Priscilla-****What's this I hear about you and that Rebecca hussie?**

**Me-er...uh...um...gotta go!**

**Canas-I only do this so I can get paid, R&R.**

* * *

"Ahhh," Jinn's scream broke into the daybreak. Lloy, who was normally accustomed to sleeping in, woke with a start. Jinn's sleep, however, was spared and he continued sleeping fitfully, as though running in a dream. Lloy grunted and decided that he might as well as get up for the day. Part of him felt bad for his young charge's night terrors, but a larger part of him was angry at the draconian for the rude awakening.

Changing into a clean shirt and cape, Lloy departed into the camp. It was quiet with most of the people either asleep or just waking up. He decided to see if Lowen was cooking anything yet.

He lifted the tent's flap and entered. It seemed much larger when it was empty.

"Hello there," Lowen greeted him, while carrying a large box of radishes. "I haven't made anything yet, but you're welcome to wait until something is ready." As he finished, the other volunteer chef, Rebecca, entered the tent.

She avoided Lloy's gaze and went directly to help Lowen with his load. As Lloy looked on, they began cutting vegetables and mixing in some meats.

During the cooking, Lloy was having a moral, mental battle. He wanted to tell Jinn of his dragon-ness, but he didn't want him to know. Jinn a right to know what was happening, but the shock of the truth could send him into another transformation. Jinn could lose his personality, a kind one so rare these days. With the truth out, Jinn could be controlled, corrupted, by power. And yet, the boy needed to know...Lloy's thoughts were interrupted by a delicious smell and then footsteps.

Lowen emerged from the make-shift kitchen and handed Lloy a steaming bowl delicious stew. After devouring the stew and thanking Lowen, Lloy headed towards the blue tent of the army's merchant, Merlinus. While walking, a shout went up trough the camp. Lloy ran towards its source were he met Matthew and Legault, as well as most of the army, running in the same direction.

_So much for having the day off..._

They drew even on the source of all the noise. Two teal-haired children had been cornered by a tall figure riding a burgundy wyvern. There were several other wyverns on the ground, as well others circling from the skies. Most of the army had assembled around, preparing themselves for battle. Lloy assumed that these children were members of his own group and, like an angry parent, the main body of the force would defend them.

Then running out of nowhere, running down the hill behind the wyverns, came none other than the three lords and the tactician. They flew down the hillside, shouting orders and waving their weapons. There were two strangers with them, and as they reached the bottom of the hill the main force began encircling the wyverns.

Seeing this, the wyverns took flight, and perched with their riders on a nearby ridge.

Jacinto ran about, issuing orders in his unique way. People also ran around, grabbing weapons. Others ran back not to participate in the battle, but to protect their encampment from ambush. After double-checking that his orders had been followed, Jacinto ran, screaming, to the back of the line.

Lloy shook his head at their cowardly and yet brilliant tactician. Then he spun around looking for Jinn, and sure enough found him with Priscilla and his healed friend, Erk.

Erk still had a slight limp, but (as he colorfully explained to a cowering Jacinto) that did not affect his ability to summon the spirits of nature. Believing Jinn to be safe with his friends, Lloy's attention shifted back to those wyverns. He saw that among them were not only brigands, but also cavaliers and nomads from Bern's National Guard. That meant these were not Black Fang thieves, but royal, Bernian, trained, professional soldiers! If Bern's royal guard was out to get them, than something was afoot.

His attention went back to Jinn. He worried about another transformation. There was no fog here to hide the beast that would come. No fog to hide from it in. His mind was brought back to the mental battle he had waged earlier. He would not tell Jinn, not yet anyway. But he would shadow the draconian.

Things around Lloy began moving quickly. Cavaliers and paladins formed defensive walls around the main forces flank. Archers, protected by the armored soldiers, took pot-shots at the wyverns from the safety of their positions. This group had obviously fought wyverns before.

Jacinto's battle strategy was to have the main army sit tight, allowing the enemy army to break upon them water on the rocks. Insofar, his plan had worked. Several wyverns lay dead upon the ground; flaming from the attacks of the army's many mages, or bleeding as pincushions, filled with arrows.

Lowen's horse reared, causing him to be launched backwards into Louise, and allowing an enemy cavalier to break through the flank. As it rushed it rushed towards the lords, Lloy decided that he might as well and sped at the rider. Right before making contact, Lloy's physical form and appearance disappeared, causing the rider's attention to be swayed from his original targets. Lloy reappeared above the horseman and then fell, driving his killing edges down the cavalier's collar bone. As the horse skittered off, the rider slumped off into a puddle of his own blood.

After that, the battle was quite uneventful; the Lady Lyndis, one of the lords, had been promoted and was trying her luck with a bow, Jinn, Priscilla, Erk, and the Mage General Pent of Etruria were summoning large anima spirits by chanting together, and the enemy general appeared ready to give up. A majority of her forces were decimated, the reinforcements too, and she could not afford more loss of life.

"Withdraw," she cried, "We'll leave for now, but mark my words...we'll be back!" And with, she and her remaining forces flew off.

The battle was over. Everyone was quite pleased with the easy victory. Lloy heard the lords discussing their next plan of action.

"We should give them something real to run from! We should chase them, not celebrate! I am tired of being caught on the defensive proverbial crapper! We should press the attack!" argued the brash young Hector. But he was out voted by the other two lords, who knew they could track the fiends to the Black Fang HQ and in the meantime, they allow the troops to celebrate this important victory.

While the troops were returning to the encampment, Lloy spied someone shadowing Jinn. He asked Legault of his identity,

"He does seem familiar...though I can't say I've spoken to him. I'm pretty sure that he hangs out with that male healer, Lucius," replied Legault before returning to his exaggerated story of how he, single-handedly, brought down three wyverns.

_P-shaw...Everyone knows it was one wyvern and that was only because Jacinto gave you his wyrmslayer..._, however, not one to rain on his friend's parades, he let it slide.

Whilst Legault bragged, Lloy continued to watch Jinn's mysterious stalker.

_Hrmm...I think its time to disappear... _


End file.
